


Positive

by GunBunnyCentral



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Baby!Fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/GunBunnyCentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the test first comes back positive, Alex is terrified...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Alex/Sean piece I wrote to cheer up a Tumblr friend - obviously AU. Total fluff ahead, and happy endings for all...

When the test first comes back positive, Alex is terrified - she wants a family one day, but not now.

Sean takes it all in stride, grinning from ear to ear like he's not panicking at all. When he proposes a few days later, Alex almost punches him - until she realizes he is completely serious and completely sincere.

Alex accepts, but the prospect scares her nearly as much as motherhood - and God, never again will she pressure Nikita on the subject of making her an aunt - and so she hedges by refusing to set a date.

There are a few close calls before Alex is able to pull herself completely from the field, but the baby is as stubborn as both its parents combined and remains happily oblivious to the world outside.

Even for all that, though, impending parenthood doesn't become completely real until the day they both stare at their son on the ultrasound screen. It's one of those 3-D ones, so they can see that he already looks like his father.

They get married the following week, with only Team Nikita in attendance. Katya is safer staying in Greece, though they all would have moved Heaven and Earth to get her there for the wedding had Alex insisted - Katya sends her blessing instead, and the first in a flood of gifts for her unborn grandson.

By the time her due date arrives, Alex is cranky, uncomfortable, and ready for the whole damn thing to be over. Sean just smiles at her crankiness and tells her how beautiful she is.

The birth itself is surprisingly easy considering how scared the prospective parents both are. No one says a word at the way Sean tears up when he holds his son for the first time - probably because they're all teary-eyed too.

For such a tiny, helpless thing, the baby - named Paul after his grandfather - brings some huge changes. Sean and Alex make the tough choice to leave Division behind and join Katya in Greece, knowing it's best for their fledgling family.

Team Nikita doesn't stay broken up for long, though. Michael and Nikita join them before Paul is even two years old, and Birkhoff and Sonya aren't much further behind. They all miss Ryan, and Owen, but not too much - both men build good lives for themselves in the States, and come visit whenever they can.

By the time Paul and his cousins are old enough to actually understand the stories told by their extended family, things have been so peaceful and idyllic for so long that they can hardly believe they're true...


End file.
